


celestial

by sunflowerwitches



Series: like actual soulmates [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M, Quarantine, Self Isolation, literally just phil playing with dan's hair for over 3k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwitches/pseuds/sunflowerwitches
Summary: phil wants to help dan love himself a bit more during quarantine
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: like actual soulmates [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488950
Comments: 19
Kudos: 92





	celestial

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this was a complete self serve fic and i'm not even sorry for it. 
> 
> i was trying to get to sleep and my big brain decided to remind me that dan's hair is really long due to the lack of hair dressers and he isn't loving it and i just KNOW that phil wouldnt accept dan disliking any part of himself so here we are

Quarantine in the United Kingdom has been a test for both Dan and Phil. Sure, they love spending time with one another just as much as the next healthy couple but how much is too much? Phil is used to getting to leave the house when Dan gets a little annoying or for some little Phil alone time (no matter how that’s worded it always sounds disgusting) but he can’t exactly do that now.

Not leaving the house for over two months isn’t working out for them in more ways than one, not just their lack of healthy separation. Their hair is getting unruly. Probably the worst it’s ever been. Phil doesn’t think he could ever top his 2009 hairdo, looking like a bird’s nest plonked right on top of his head, but here he is.

He doesn’t hate it though. It’s a bit annoying at times to attempt to do a quiff with far too long hair but it’s not like he ever needs to properly get ready that often right now. Dan’s seen him at his worst. Dan’s seen him come out of the shower with his 2009 hair stuck to his face like he’s suddenly got a full fringe like most of the scene girls on the internet. He doesn’t think Dan could hate how long his hair is right now.

Whilst Phil doesn’t hate his hair, the same can’t be said for Dan. Dan’s gone way past the emo fringe and anything other than a shaved back and sides, he’s decided isn’t a look for him. Phil can’t say he hates it because it reminds him of when they were much smaller and more innocent, when the world hadn’t put them through the amazing things (and the stress) it has now. When Dan tried desperately to be Phil’s friend and ended up being something way more.

Phil says time and time again that he doesn’t hate it and thinks Dan looks really cute with the long curly back and sides, but he can’t say much until Dan groans and throws a hat on his head to cover it up.

No matter how much Phil tries to explain that it’s only him and wearing a hat inside is more than a little bit odd, there’s no getting through to Dan.

~~~~~

Watching television is a great excuse for Phil to get his fix of Dan’s long hair. Dan always manages to rest his head on Phil in some way shape or form, even though he promises he doesn’t rely on Phil for a comfort and _can_ watch television by himself.

Phil’s sitting upright and Dan’s head finds its way to Phil’s lap. They are both far too tall to lie down on their sofa, but Dan does it anyway, feet dangling down over the armrest. A picture that fills Phil’s insides with warmth and comfort, it’s a safety blanket of sorts.

A hand reaches for Phil’s and intertwines it for a second before putting it on top of his head. Phil knows what this means but he can’t help letting out a small giggle at the thought of Dan almost demanding it. He likes giving Dan attention and affection. He almost feels like he loves giving Dan it more than Dan actually likes receiving it.

“I like it when you play with my hair,” Dan mutters raspily as Phil runs his fingers through the soft hair that sits on the top of his head.

“I like playing with it.”

Dan sighs contently when Phil pulls on a small section of his hair, not enough to hurt or enough to have any intent but enough to feel it. He scratches his nails lightly behind Dan’s ears, applying the smallest amount of pressure so they massage Dan’s head in the most innocent way.

“Yeah?” Dan turns his head to look up at Phil with a smile on his face, the type of smile that Phil reckons could make him do anything he asked. He could kill for that smile.

“Yeah.”

Dan turns his head back to face the television but something tells Phil that he isn’t watching, not completely. Dan has this habit of thinking too much and he knows that’s exactly what is happening in his boyfriend’s head.

“I don’t like my hair right now,” Phil doesn’t need to see Dan’s face to know that there’s a huge frown setting itself on Dan’s forehead. The frown is almost definitely reaching his eyes and making them squint in a way that he tells Dan off for. They don’t care about the effects of getting older, but Phil is sensitive and fragile when it comes to Dan’s baby face. He doesn’t ever want it to age, especially not the eyes.

“I like it,” Phil says, almost matter of factly, because it is a matter of fact. Phil doesn’t think he could hate any part of Dan regardless of how stupid Dan thinks it looks.

Dan hums for a second, and Phil can swear he can feel the tension and frown disappearing off from Dan’s face as a result of Phil’s opinion. Phil knows that Dan isn’t going to accept it and ignore his own insecurities, but it may work a little bit knowing the only person seeing him right now doesn’t absolutely hate the way he looks.

“I so don’t want to be one of those people who wear man buns but I’m close,” Dan laughs which makes Phil laugh in response to the complete randomness of the statement. Dan pushes his head back into Phil’s fingers that are now threading through Dan’s hair absentmindedly. “I need it out of my face.”

“I could cut it?” Phil’s tongue peaks out of the corner of his mouth at the thought. He already knows the answer before Dan even responds.

“Definitely not.”

Phil hums, knowing that would be the answer Dan gives. He thinks for a moment, he could still do something to help Dan that doesn’t involve scissors or razors and result in the ruining of Dan’s perfect hair.

“Let me get my laptop,” Phil says, gently lifting Dan off of his lap to stand up. He ignores the protest and whining as he walks out of the lounge, down the hallway and stairs into their bedroom. He laughs to himself thinking about just how needy his boyfriend is.

Phil grabs his laptop and heads back into the lounge, seeing Dan sitting rather awkwardly in the same position Phil left him in, arms leaning backwards as the only form of support for Dan’s body and his legs still dangling over the armrest. He’s frowning even more so in shock at Phil just leaving. Laughing, he sits back down when he was originally was, but not letting Dan rest his head back on his lap because his laptop takes pride place there instead.

“What are you doing?” Dan raises his eyebrow, finally now adjusting his seating position to be more upright, mirroring Phil.

“Wait and see.”

Dan groans again muttering something about how annoying Phil is and Phil rolls his eyes when Dan finds another way to snuggle up to Phil in their new position.

Phil opens up Google and types _hairstyles for short hair_ , looking up at Dan as the searches load, “I was thinking I could style your hair – or you can if you prefer – so you don’t hate it as much.”

The smile on Dan’s face says it all so Phil continues, “We have some hair ties and grips or whatever in the bathroom downstairs that we bought for visitors who needed them so we can just take some out of that box and use them for yourself?”

“Phi-“

“I know it’s stupid but it’s worth a try right?” Phil bites his lip, realising it’s a very stupid idea and interrupts Dan from mocking him for the stupid idea. “It may mean you dislike your hair slightly less.”

“Phi-“

Phil doesn’t dare look at Dan. He knows after ten years of dating and loving each other that Dan isn’t actually going to judge and mock him for whatever he comes up with, but he still hates the thought of it all the same.

“Phil that’s so sweet,” Dan finally says, and Phil whips his head around to actually look at Dan now. Dan has this smile on his face that Phil has seen a fair few times in their lifetime knowing each other. He’s seen it when he first told Dan that he loved him and funnily enough, every single time afterwards.

“Go and get them. I shall give you complete stylish control over my hair for today,” Dan continues and chuckles as he pushes his shoulder into Phil’s in order to encourage him to get up. So, Phil goes, and he grabs the entire box to bring it into the lounge in front of them.

They spend what feels like hours but probably a few minutes going through, not having a clue what the hell is in here. It’s Cornelia’s fault. She once forgot some mascara when her and Martyn slept over before and that led to Dan and Phil going out the next day to get a few makeup bits and pieces to stock up on just in case Cornelia – or anyone who sleeps over in the future – forgets makeup and panics.

It went from small pieces of make up here and there that Dan bought whenever they went food shopping in actual stores (a rarity but sometimes he loved treating himself to going down every single aisle like he used to with his mum growing up every weekend) and it slowly but surely escalated to much more. There are tampons and sanitary pads, some tweezers and a variety of nail polish colours that Dan doesn’t feel guilty about going in and grabbing every now and again. There’s a pack of black tights in there – Dan understands a fashion emergency with ladders. Just about everything that their friends may need if they ever come here unprepared.

Martyn mocks them for it because there is no reason for two cis men to have several multipacks of period products in their bathroom but Dan and Phil both know it’s important to be accommodating.

“Right, I think this is what we need?” Phil mutters as he pulls out a few hair ties and the pack of grips. “Your hair isn’t too long so we may need this to keep some of your hair up?”

“I trust you,” Dan smiles before getting up off the sofa to sit on the floor in between Phil’s legs. Phil involuntarily squeezes his legs together, a habit that he doesn’t want to overthink when trying to do an innocent task, which makes Dan chuckle and make that noise people make when they are being squeezed. It reminds Phil of how Dan makes that noise when they cuddle, and Phil just gets a little bit too overwhelmed which how lucky he has been to get Dan.

Phil reaches for the brush that Dan placed on top of the coffee table and begins running it through Dan’s hair, listening to the faint humming that Dan produces as he does so. He brushes through Dan’s hair more than strictly necessary but who is he kidding pretending this activity isn’t a completely selfless obligation? It’s obvious Phil is doing this because he wants to and loves pampering Dan and neither of them are going to pretend it’s anything else even if Phil does excuse it as trying to help Dan.

It is going to help but even if it doesn’t, they are both going to still enjoy Phil playing with Dan’s hair.

“Why is someone playing with your hair so satisfying and comforting?” Dan contemplates whilst Phil runs the brush through his hair one more time, just to be sure. They have this conversation every time Phil plays with Dan’s hair, and Phil says the same thing every single time after googling it for Dan that _hair is connected to nerve endings on our scalp and scalps are really sensitive too_ but Phil’s sure Dan is never paying attention when Phil has his hands in his hair.

“Maybe it’s something to do with the close physical contact you have to have with another person? It’s like a bonding activity or something?” Dan continues, pushing his head back into Phil. Phil puts the brush down next to him, assuming he will need it again at some point due to Dan’s hair having a mind of its own. “Maybe it’s something to do with someone looking after us?”

“Are you telling me you want me to take care of you?” Phil smirks as he puts his hand in the box on the coffee table to pull out a two of the smaller hair ties.

“I’m not not saying that,” Dan laughs but his laugh gets cut short as Phil’s hands find their way into Dan’s hair again and his fingertips apply a small amount of pressure onto his scalp.

Phil presses play on the Youtube tutorial that they found, titled _Amazing Back to School Hairstyles for Girls_ that Dan found far too hilarious that it couldn’t not be that video Phil used to design Dan’s hair.

The girl in the video can’t be much older than sixteen but Phil shrugs thinking that if a sixteen year old can do these hairstyles then he should have a good chance.

~~~~~

Five minutes in, turns out Phil is less than capable. All it resulted in is a series of tugging on Dan’s hair and Dan complaining.

“Maybe do something simpler than a halo braid, you idiot,” Dan laughs as he pulls out the remaining hair ties out of his hair and places them on the table, wincing at the small amount of pain that it causes when his curls get caught around the hair tie.

Phil hums, not really paying attention, already watching the rest of the video for the second hairstyle which the girl refers to as _space buns_. Phil isn’t sure he’s ever heard of them before this very video but it doesn’t look too difficult – just putting the hair die in two pigtails and wrapping it around the base like a man bun, but two of them – so Phil thinks he can definitely give it a go. Giving himself slightly less hope than ten minutes prior.

He grabs the same hair ties from the table Dan placed them back on and wraps them around his wrist for easy access. He gently combs Dan’s hair again, not taking as long as when they started but enough to put attention and care into it (and for Dan to become pliant under his touch, because it really is that simple for Phil).

Running his hand across Dan’s scalp, he parts his hair into a middle parting. He’s glad that Dan can’t see himself right now because he knows for sure that Dan would mock how this hairstyle looks already, not liking his forehead being completely exposed in the way it is. It doesn’t matter how many times Phil argues that it doesn’t look bad, no one can argue with Dan once he has an opinion on something.

Phil gathers half of Dan’s hair before tying it into a small pigtail. He could laugh at it because it looks ridiculous right now, what with Dan’s hair probably not being long enough to pull off ponytails or pigtails but it’s cute all the same.

He notices how hard his teeth are digging into his bottom lip out of sheer focus whilst he creates the bun on the left side of Dan’s head. It shouldn’t be this difficult, but Phil isn’t all that talented in hairstyles, being someone who spent months trying to perfect a quiff and not exactly being happy with it over two years later.

He does the same on the right side, before leaning back to assess the damage. He isn’t sure what damage can occur by doing two buns on the top of Dan’s head but he is sure he can make some. It isn’t too bad, it doesn’t look like the girl's hair on the tutorial but it has a vague similarity. There’s a few parts of Dan’s hair that aren’t in the buns because truth be told, Dan’s hair is definitely not long enough to do this but it’s fixable.

Phil reaches for the pack of kirby grips that they had found in the box and takes a few out, assuming he only needs a few to fix this.  
He puts the end of the grip in his mouth to pry it open before sliding his thumb in the gap in order to keep it open, and he wraps any of the remaining hair that didn’t go into making the bun around the base, to hide the hair tie. He uses the grip to secure it in place and quickly does the same with the other side to make it neater.

He uses a few more kirby grips here and there, for short pieces of hair that were not quite long enough to reach the buns on top of Dan’s head. He places the hair as close to the bun as possible and makes sure it stays in place with another grip.

“You’re awfully silent,” Dan notices, but doesn’t move to look at his hair or Phil, he just stays perfectly still. He doesn’t miss how Dan’s voice croaks, maybe from the lack of speaking for a moment but Phil knows Dan is loving this so it’s definitely because he was lost in his head for a moment and didn’t mean to speak his thoughts.

“Just concentrating,” Phil replies, grabbing another kirby grip to slide into the back of Dan’s head keeping a curl in place that couldn’t quite reach the bun.

Another few minutes of Phil places maybe too many grips and clips into Dan’s hair to _perfect_ the hairstyle, he thinks he is done.

“Okay, done,” Phil says, biting his lip. He shouldn’t be nervous because this is literally only a bit of fun but that doesn’t stop him.

He watches as Dan gets up from the floor to stand. He laughs, albite full of nerves all the same, as Dan’s knees crack which produces a small whine from Dan. He watches as Dan pads his way over to the huge mirror that they have on the wall, the mirror that they often take cute couple selfies for their eyes only even though he desperately wants to show absolutely everyone who he comes across because he _may_ have the cutest boyfriend in the world.

He looks nervously as Dan stares at himself for a moment. Dan isn’t always the most receptive person in the world. Phil can definitely tell when he’s over the moon happy because he’s lived with him for ten years to know just what that looks like spread across his face, and Phil can tell when Dan is upset about something, with the deep frown lines set across his face and his bottom lip heavy in between his teeth.  
But Dan’s face isn’t showing anything and Phil doesn’t know whether to feel embarrassed or happy with the reaction.

That is until Phil catches Dan’s eyes in the mirror and sees a smile spread across his face, in every way imaginable. The smile shows in the way his eyes light up and squint slightly, so Phil can’t really see the colour in them that he knows like the back of his hand. It shows in the way his cheeks show off his dimples. And that’s when Phil knows he did well.

“Phil,” Dan says, looking at Phil in the mirror with a wide smile set across his face. “I love it.”

“Really?” Phil smiles right back, at the mirror reflection of Dan, not actual Dan.

“I look so cute,” Dan giggles, like actual giggles. A noise that Phil never gets tired of.

“You always look cute,” Phil tilts his head whilst producing a small giggle in response – he can’t help it when Dan looks like that and sounds like _that_. He quickly puts the items he’s used back into the box, not completely clearing everything away but moving it to make the area around him tidier.

“I kind of want you to do this every day,” Dan replies chuckling whilst he heads back to Phil, sitting beside him on the sofa instead of on the floor in front of him. Phil wraps his arm around Dan’s shoulder to pull him closer, on instinct rather than want (it is definitely a want though, he isn’t going to _not_ cuddle his boyfriend). Dan, on instinct, leans into Phil’s side and puts his left hand gently on Phil’s thigh.

“I could learn more? So you can hate your hair a little less?” Phil says as he places a small kiss onto the top of Dan’s head, careful not to mess with and return the hairstyle that he now knows Dan adores.

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> we don't talk about how i accidentally wrote 3500 words on phil playing with dan's hair but i loved every single second of it
> 
> so i commissioned my good friend kristin [@danieIinu](https://twitter.com/danieIinu) to draw this because i could not deal without so check it out [here](https://twitter.com/whittakerdjh/status/1266166193624416258)
> 
> follow me on twitter at [@sunflowrwitches](www.twitter.com/sunflowrwitches)


End file.
